Lembranças em Osorezan
by Bismarch Kanna
Summary: Anna volta a um lugar de seu passado, o que acontecera quando se lembrar de tudo que aconteceu no ultimo Shaman Figth... Cap. Unico


Cecília Meireles

(Retrato)

Fanfic by - JAP

O som da água batendo nas pedras ecoava pelo lugar, enquanto uma solitária folha seca caia sobre sua superfície semigélida. Era Outono em Osorezan. As cerejeiras estavam sem flores, e sem folhas, nuas, e sem sua beleza, as arvores tinham suas folhas antes verdes, agora num tom amarelado. O belo, o alegre, virou triste, mas ainda assim continua com sua cor, agora fria e morta.

Enquanto as folhas se desprendiam e caiam de suas arvores, um cabelo dourado se difundia em meio às folhas já caídas. Um dourado, que já estava perdendo sua cor, seu brilho, e agora tomando um tom esbranquiçado.

O seu rosto calmo, submerso em seus frios pensamentos, seu olhar envelhecido, mas com a mesma frieza. A única coisa que a havia deixado diferente: eram os trinta e oito anos que haviam passado desde que outros a viram.

Aquela Itako de coração frio como o gelo que estava por vir, havia envelhecido desde a ultima vez que fora às montanhas de Osorezan,

Mas seu coração não havia mudado, e ela continuava muda desde que perdera seu amado.

"Eu não tinha esse rosto de hoje,

assim calmo, assim triste, assim magro,

nem estes olhos tão vazios,

nem o lábio amargo"...

A Itako, mergulhada em suas lembranças, caminhava em busca de algo que havia perdido, talvez seu amor, talvez sua esperança, talvez ela tenha perdido sua própria vida. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava em busca de algo, ela tentava fugir, fugir de suas lembranças, mas elas voltavam, suas lembranças a atordoavam, e suplicavam para que a Itako não as esquecesse. Mas naquele lugar, Anna Kyouyama queria relembrar o que tinha passado, ela não sabia o Porque, mas Osorezan, a fazia querer passar por sua vida toda novamente, por todo seu sofrimento.

No fundo Anna nunca esquecera os seus últimos dias em que viveu na realidade...

O shaman figth havia chegado ao fim, e o vencedor era Yoh Asakura, o garoto devia tudo a Anna, mas não foi bem assim que as coisas aconteceram...

Flashback

Anna esperava pacientemente Yoh para comemorar sua vitória, agora finalmente eles poderiam se casar; e ela poderia deixar sua frieza de lado, e viver junto de seu amado até que suas vidas chegassem ao fim. Mas Yoh não chegava...

- Onde você está Yoh... Anna fala consigo mesma apreensiva -... Já era para ele ter chegado...

Anna sai pela porta da Pousada Patch, e sai em busca do Yoh...

- Um shaman king não desaparece assim do nada

Anna chega onde Yoh deveria estar, na Arena Patch.

- E aqui está o Shaman King, e sua esposa, aplaudam o novo Shaman King...

A Itako ouve a voz do chefe Goldva.

- Não pode ser... Que esposa é essa... q... quem pode ser

Anna sai correndo para observar mais de perto e vê Yoh com ninguém mais do que Tamao Tamamura... A garota não podia acreditar que o shaman havia escolhido outra mulher, isso não estava certo. Em muitos anos uma lagrima não escorria pelo rosto da Itako, mas agora ela não podia mais esconder a tristeza, seu coração de gelo havia derretido.

- YOOOH...

Fim do Flashback

Anna sentara no fofo das folhas secas amontoadas, não ela realmente não queria relembrar disso, mas ela precisava, ela tinha que se perdoar pelo que fez. A Itako se recuperou, e levantou para continuar a andar, e a se lembrar do resto da história.

"Eu não tinha estas mãos sem força,

tão paradas e frias e mortas;

eu não tinha este coração

que nem se mostra"...

Flashback

Anna ficara com tanta raiva do que Yoh fizera com ela, que não pensara duas vezes que ODIAVA o shaman, agora o lindo sentimento que sentira antes pelo rapaz, acabara se transformando em puro Ódio, a garota só pensava em arruinar a vida do shaman.

- PORQUE YOH, PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO... Anna ficava repetindo isso enquanto se lembrava do que havia acontecido na Arena Patch.

A garota só teve uma reação.

- EU NÃO QUERO SOFRER YOH... OU EU ACABO COMIGO, OU COM A SUA VIDA...

A Itako foi até a casa onde estavam Yoh e Tamao, ela precisava saber porque o Shaman King tinha feito isso com ela.

- YOOH! Anna abre a porta de correr da casa, enquanto Tamao e o garoto estavam conversando.

- PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO, PORQUE ME DEIXOU SÓ... A Itako estava inconsciente do que estava fazendo, seu Ódio havia tomado conta do seu mundo.

- ZENKI...KÔKI... A Itako chama os shikigamis

- EU VOU ACABAR COM TUDO ISSO! EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊS...

- A...A...Anna. Yoh queria acalmar a Itako, eles tinham de conversar, mas o Ódio de Anna já havia tomado conta.

- ZENKI, ATAQUE ELES, MATE OS DOIS! Zenki foi na direção de Tamao, que ficou sem reação, de tão assustada. O shikigami a pegou pelo pescoço, e a sufocou até a matar.

- Anna não faça isso, você esta muito Nervosa. O shaman, que sonhava com um mundo tranqüilo agora só via Ódio, ele não podia mais agüentar. Fechou os olhos, e ficou esperando o ataque de Anna. Zenki pegou sua arma, e atravessou o Shaman King, o garoto que antes era o Amor de Anna agora estava caído na sua frente, a cara pálida, fria, e morta.

- Yoh... O que eu fiz...Você só queria a tranqüilidade e eu te dei Ódio... Anna, que viu a atitude do rapaz, agora ficava arrependida, ela olhava tudo a sua volta. Tamao caída no chão, ao lado de Yoh, o sangue sujando a parede, e escorrendo pelo chão na direção de Anna.

- Eu não me perdoarei...

Fim do Flashback

A Itako parara de andar. Seu coração agora doía mais do que tudo, e novamente ela estava chorando.

Em seu pensamento ela voltou a realidade, e se perguntou...

"O que eu fiz Yoh...".

Ela caminhou mais alguns passos, e chegou a um fofo monte de folhas, ao invés de se sentar, ela começou a espalhar, e espalhar todas as folhas, até que encontrou uma lapide. A Itako a abraçou como se fosse uma pessoa viva, e em sua mente ouviu sua própria voz falando.

"Você nunca me perdoara não é Yoh?".

"Mas daqui a pouco eu vou encontrar você novamente e iremos conversar"

A Itako deitou-se ao lado da lapide, e a abraçou. Ela ficaria ao lado do tumulo de seu amado, até que a morte a levasse, e ela conseguisse reencontra-lo.

- Yoh...Eu te Amo...

"Eu não dei por esta mudança,

tão simples, tão certa, tão fácil:

- Em que espelho ficou perdida

a minha face?"...


End file.
